


I Fell in Love With You, Not Them

by Ellies_Archive



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, bts makeup artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellies_Archive/pseuds/Ellies_Archive
Summary: Asked by stxrlxghtsoraFor the prompt, how about Yoongi and "I love you, not them." ??? I love your writing! 💖💕😍#99 “I fell in love you, not them.”Of course love! You’re all good (regarding your second ask you sent) 💞. Thank you!Originally posted to tumblr on 12/16/2018
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga & Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader
Kudos: 18





	I Fell in Love With You, Not Them

You’ve been crushing on Yoongi since you met him. Being BTS’s makeup artist meant you spent a lot of time with the boys and quickly became good friends with them. It was obvious to everyone else except Yoongi that you liked him. The rest of the group teased you out of earshot.

“Why don’t you just tell him you like him?” Seokjin said. You stop blending his concealer and go red.

“Seokjin not so loud,” you said, tone pleading. The eldest chuckles, his wide shoulders shaking. Hoseok pops into the seat next to your station.

“What are we talking about?” He has a large grin on his face.

“Y/N’s feelings for Yoo-“ You press your makeup puff into Seokjin’s loose lips.

“Seokjin!” You whine quietly. The two boys look at each other and snicker.

“Sorry it’s just so fun to tease you,” said Seokjin.

“It’s true. Your reactions are so cute,” Hoseok added. You frown deeply and turn your blushing face away. It’s true, your face always betrays how you really feel. Still, you wish the boys didn’t find so much joy in teasing you.

“What are you two doing to Y/N?” Jimin comes over and takes the seat on the other side of Jin. He takes one look at your face and pouts.

“Don’t tease her so much. She might quit,” he said. Hoseok laughs and stands, pinching your cheeks and stretching them out while you grimace.

“She could never abandon her sweet prince,” he teases.

You get through Hoseok’s makeup as quick as you can. Jimin is much kinder to you, bringing up different topics as you paint his face. He babbles on about the stories he’s read or the newest video game he likes. Jimin’s sweet presence makes you feel calm. That is until Yoongi sits down to have his makeup done.

Jimin gets up as soon as you are done, making a terrible excuse that furrows Yoongi’s brow. You swallow your anxiety and work on Yoongi’s face. It’s hard, being so close to him and touching his face. Although he usually listens to music, the times when he looks up into your eyes practically petrify you.

The head makeup artists pops over to you. “Make sure you put some balm over their lips. We don’t want them to get chapped.” You nod your head.

“Sure.” You turn to see Yoongi looking at you. Your heart jumps in your throat.

“Did you hear her?”

“Yeah. My lips have been getting dry lately.” Your eyes flick to them before you can stop yourself. They’re perfect to you. Still, you nod, grabbing the high-quality balm and dabbing a bit on your finger. You hope he doesn’t notice the way your finger shakes as you near his lips. He closes his eyes as you gently rub the balm on his lips. You feel like your heart is going to explode any minute now.

Later, Yoongi watches you do Jungkook’s makeup. You seemed so much more at ease with the rest of the group. Yoongi wonders if you don’t like him. He sighs and focuses on Hoseok, who is running through the choreography one last time before the stage.

A few days later, Taehyung pulls you aside and has you follow him into a practice room. You find the rest of the group, minus Yoongi, waiting for you.

“What’s this?”

“An intervention,” Namjoon says.

“Huh?”

“You need to stop mopping around and confess to Yoongi. You’ll never know if you don’t try. It’s better than staying in this state of keeping secrets and wondering,” Seokjin adds.

“I-I…are you guys serious? What if I lose my job?” You look at their faces, judging their sincerity.

“Trust me, it will be okay. No one will know outside of us,” Taehyung assured.

“If he rejects me my job will be so awkward.” You wring your hands anxiety traveling through your veins. Jimin steps forward and grabs your hands.

“We wouldn’t be pushing you to do this if we didn’t think it was a good idea.”

With enough convincing you gather the courage to talk to Yoongi. Your heart is beating so loudly you can’t hear anything else. You arrive in front of his studio quicker than you would like. With several deep breaths and whispered words of encouragement, you knock.

“One sec,” Yoongi says. He opens the door to find you red as a tomato.

“Y/N?”

“H-Hey. Um… could I talk to you?” Yoongi’s brows scrunched. Still, he nods and steps back.

“Sure. Come in.” You squirm as he looks at you.

“Sorry I know this is unusual.”

“It’s alright. If it’s something related to make-up you could talk to the other members.”

“Uh, well- I wanted to talk to you.” Yoongi’s pouted lips seemed to frown.

“Why? You’re a lot closer with them.”

“Because I’m in love with you, not them!” As soon as the words slipped you clapped your hands to your mouth, eyes wide. Yoongi looked at you in shock. You began to sputter. “I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean- well I-“

“You like me?” he asks. Your look at your feet and nod. His feet join your vision and you look up to find him closer then before. He has a sweet smile on his face.

“I like you too,” he admits.


End file.
